Francis A. Shoup
|died= |placeofbirth= Franklin County, Indiana |placeofdeath= Columbia, Tennessee |placeofburial= University of the South cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Francis A. Shoup |nickname= |allegiance=Confederate States of America |serviceyears=1861–65 (CSA) |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles=American Civil War *Battle of Shiloh *Battle of Prairie Grove *Battle of Vicksburg *Battle of Atlanta |awards= |laterwork= professor }} Francis Asbury Shoup (March 22, 1834 – September 4, 1896) was a lawyer from Indianapolis, Indiana, who decided to become a brigadier general for the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War.Bodenhamer, David. The Encyclopedia of Indianapolis (Indiana University Press, 1994) pg.441 Pre-war Shoup was born near Laurel, Indiana, the first of nine children. He attended Indiana Asbury University in Greencastle, Indiana, and then went to the United States Military Academy, graduating in 1855 fifteenth out of a class of thirty-four. After leaving West Point, he served in the United States Army as a member of the First United States Artillery and fought against the Seminoles in Florida. He decided to retire on January 10, 1860, to become a lawyer in Indianapolis.http://208.119.135.17/db/markers_test/markers_display.asp?ID=520Banasik, Michael. Serving with Honor: The Diary of Captain Eathan Allen Pinnell p.28Holliday, Hampden. Indianapolis and the Civil War p.28 Shoup was serving as a leader of an Indianapolis Zouave militia, but once the Civil War started, he moved to Florida to fight for the Confederacy, proclaiming he had "aristocratic inclinations and admiration for the South.". This shocked those in the Indianapolis militia, who had loved him as friend, and even gave him a special set of revolvers with holsters and trappings, believing he would serve in the Union army, and that officers would always ride horses and thus would need such a set. All Indianapolis reported of the incident was that Shoup had resigned from the militia.Francis Asbury Shoup, CsaHolliday 29 In 1860, he moved to St. Augustine, Florida, where the Governor commissioned him a Lieutenant. He was actually admitted to the bar in Florida, although whether he actually practiced law is obscure. War life At the Battle of Shiloh, he served as chief of artillery under William J. Hardee. In the summer of 1862 he started serving in Arkansas as Inspector General under Major General Thomas C. Hindman. On September 12, 1862, the First Confederate Congress made him a brigadier general, after which he commanded Hindman's Second Division. After the Battle of Prairie Grove, he went back across the Mississippi River. After he was captured in the Battle of Vicksburg, he met some compatriots from his Indianapolis militia days, but they rejected him for fighting for the Confederacy. After he was paroled, he went to Georgia and fought in the Battle of Atlanta. He was the designer of the Shoupade design for fortifications along the Chattahoochee River, and advocated having blacks serving in the Confederate Army. During the war, he wrote texts on infantry and artillery drill. He also served as Chief of Staff for the commander of the Army of Tennessee, John Bell Hood.Banasik 39 Post-war After the war, Shoup became a professor at the University of the South, in Sewanee, Tennessee. He spent time as a professor at the University of Mississippi. Shoup was also an Episcopal rector and wrote books about mathematics and metaphysics. Upon his death on September 4, 1896, in Columbia, Tennessee, he was buried in the cemetery of University of the South.Francis A. Shoup (1834 - 1896) - Find A Grave Memorial In 2006 the Indiana Historical Bureau, Franklin County Historical Society, and the Indiana Division of the Sons of Confederate Veterans placed a historical marker honoring Shoup at Conwell Cemetery in Laurel, Indiana. See also *Indianapolis in the American Civil War References Category:1834 births Category:1896 deaths Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Franklin County, Indiana Category:Indiana lawyers Category:People from Indianapolis, Indiana Category:People of Indiana in the American Civil War Category:People of the Seminole Wars Category:United States Army officers Category:United States Military Academy alumni